Life or Death
by HigherGround2
Summary: Jane and Maura are in a car crash. What will happen and will they survive? Not Rizzles but maybe in the future. Right now they are just friends. May be changed from T to M in the future.
1. Crash

**Okay, people. This is my first fanfic ever and I'd love constructive criticism and tips, pointers and what not.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters nor the show. All characters are the property of TNT and Janet Tamaro and everyone who is in charge over there. The only thing I own is the story.**

* * *

"Hey Maura," Jane said as she walked into the morgue, "you ready to go home?" Jane and Maura had carpooled together to work whenever the time allows. And this morning was one of them.

"Yah, just one second. I'm almost done," Maura transferred the limp body in the black body bag to the refrigerator. "Okay, just let me finish this report and we can go."

"Alright. I'm just going to go get my stuff."

Maura gave a nod singling that she understood. Jane got in the elevator to get her bag from her desk and a few files that she could work on over the weekend. Maura finished the report and got her things too. Riding up the elevator to the lobby Maura went into the café to wait for Jane. Conversing with Angela about her weekend she finally saw Jane come into the room.

"Ready to go?" asked Jane.

"Yep."

"Alright." They went around to the car park where Jane's car was. Getting into the car and buckling up then getting onto the road, Jane drove in the direction to Maura's house.

"Why don't you come over for a little bit? You can have a beer and I'll have wine. We can talk about things." Maura offered.

Jane looked over to Maura, "Yah, sure. That'd be nice."

Maura smiled. She was best friends with Jane, and she was one of those people who didn't like much to be left on her own. She liked to continue being with people and gets disappointed when everyone leaves and it's just her. Maura had never had a best friend and didn't quite know if the feelings she had for Jane were normal or if they were something someone would call 'gay'. She loved Jane and would do anything for her. But isn't that what best friends would do for each other? Anything?

"So what are you doing this weekend?" Jane asked. Not knowing if she really wanted to hear the answer.

"Going to the Historic Newton museum. They encourage the inquiry and exploration of Newton within the broad context of American history. I've been there twice already but I want to see this one exhibit one more time. It's very interesting. You can come if you want."

Jane laughed. "I think I'm okay. Although it sounds very interesting, I- I'm good. Really, I know a lot about the broad context of American history through Newton." They both laughed. Jane pulled up to an intersection at a red light.

"It's fun! It's really very inspiring. Seeing every thing there! It's incredible."

"Yah, yah I'm sure it is." Jane rolled her eyes and they laughed again. As the light turned green Jane pulled into the intersection. Maura looked at Jane smiling. Seeing something out of the corner of her eye she made her eyes go out of focus from Jane to the huge semi-truck speeding into the intersection from the opposite angle.

"JANE!" Maura yelled. Then everything went…

BLACK.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I'll update soon. **

**Reviews please and tips are awesome. :)**


	2. Ambulance

**The second chapter. Thanks for everyone who favorited, reviewed, subscribed. I really appreciate it. At the end it gets very descriptive. May be considered an M rating there, but otherwise still T.**

* * *

Up. Down. Up. Down. Up. Down. 'What?' she thought. Then she recognized the motion as someone walking. The way they walk. Their gait. 'But, why am I being carried?' She had yet to open her eyes. But even behind the lids of her eyes she could tell it was really bright. Daylight bright. Not like a sterile place with doctors and such but normal non-artificial light. Up. Down. Up. Down. This action is making her feel sick. And she knows if she doesn't open her eyes she's going to throw up. Slowly centimeters at a time her eyes open. Immediately she shuts them away from the light again. Slowly, more carefully now she opens them again. Looking up, she can see the man carrying her. He's handsome. Someone she might date. Someone she might wear a dress for. Then all she can feel is pain. Radiating from every inch of her body. She hears yelling. The sound of metal on metal. She can smell blood.

Whose blood? Was it her's or was it… her best friend's. The person of which those screams are coming from. Oh, God! What happened? Car crash. Semi truck. Ow. She yells. For her friend. The friend who's hurt really bad. She has no idea how extensive her injuries are. All she cares about are HERS. The person she loves and would take a bullet for. More pain. This time she can tell it's coming from her leg. Looking down, she wishes she didn't. Blood covers her body. A bone is sticking out of her leg. Her mind is cloudy and she cannot remember the name of that bone. Surely her friend would know. The person who is yelling, screaming for help. The person who is severely hurt.

Darkness. She now is in a dark area. People surround her. Trying to help she assumes. Needles, tubes, masks. Gloves, surgical instruments, monitors. Everything moving in a rush. "No!" she yells. "Please is she going to be okay? What happened? Let me stay with her! I can't leave her. She's scared. Please. Let me be with her!"

"Ma'am, I'm sorry, I can't permit that. You are hurt bad. Your friend will be taken care of."

She stops listening at sorry. She doesn't need to hear the rest. She knows that that will be the final decision. Her mind swirls around her. Deep pain protrudes her temple. More shaking. Jostling around. She feels the hum under her back. She knows they're driving. To a hospital she presumes. "Will she be taken here too?" She asks, questioning about her friend.

"If you mean the same hospital yes. But you won't be able to see her until much later. You have injuries that will require surgery and she does too. Is there anyone I can call for you? Anything I can do?" The paramedic to her left asks leaning over her.

"Ma'am, I'm going to insert the IV now." Warns the paramedic to her right.

She gives a nod to the second paramedic. Turning her head over she says, "Detective Berry Frost. BPD. He'll know to inform everyone else."

"I will do that." He tells her and pulls out a phone. Talking to the other line her attention is pulled back to what the female and second paramedic is doing. She's cutting her slacks. Almost completely off.

"Miss, I'm going to need to insert a Foley catheter into your urethra. You're going into surgery almost immediately at the hospital for that leg. I'm sorry, but ETA is five minutes. I need to do it now."

"Alright." She shakily replies. She hates when people touch and see her down there. Looking over to the male medic who just got off the phone he reads her facial expression and heads up to the front to be with the driver.

Carefully pulling off the rest of her patient's slacks and then her underwear. Putting gloves on and getting the supplies ready.

Maura felt completely embarrassed and exposed. She had only twice exposed her womanly parts to a male and the only other people who had seen her parts at this age besides her self were her gynecologist. She felt the paramedic now identified as Kerri separate her thighs. "Dr. Isles, this might be uncomfortable and possibly mildly painful but I need you to stay as still as you can. I will get this done with very quickly. I promise." Kerri then parted her folds and spread the cold iodine on the inside of her folds. Taking hold of the tube she looked up at her patient. Her eyes were squeezed shut. 'God, I hate this job sometimes.' she thought before thrusting the tube into her patient's most private and sensitive area.

* * *

**Poor Maura! Did I have you all guessing who it would be or were you pretty certain it was Maura? Reviews are always welcome and appreciated.**

**Also, I've never had a foley catheter done, so I don't know what it would feel like and what not. But, I have read about how it's done, so I do know that it was pretty accurate what the medic did to her.**

**Thanks guys!**


	3. Surgery Repairs

**Hey guys! Thank you Tryxter111 for subscribing! Here's the next chapter. It goes back to immediately after the crash happened, then forward to after Maura and Jane got in the ambulances.**

* * *

Witnesses jumped out of their cars, and got off the sidewalk to run into the middle of the intersection. Everyone bee lining toward the smashed car and semi truck. The weight and force the truck was emitting at the time of the crash had made Jane's car flip once and further slide to the right. Some people calling for help, and others trying to see if they could help the three people who were the center of the crash.

Chandler Everett, a bystander, had jumped on the truck and opened the door immediately checking the drivers pulse. The driver was dead. Died on impact.

Another bystander, Jordan Johns, went to Maura's side, carefully opening her door and checking her pulse. There and strong.

Will Dolyniuk, who had been in his car, went around to Jane's side. He couldn't open her door, but reached in through the broken glass. Checking Jane's pulse as well, he noticed it was thready and barely there. But, it was there. She was not gone, yet.

Neither Jordan nor Will wanted to move the women, and Will didn't think he would be able to. Spinal damage, and plenty other things could be more harmful if a nonprofessional moved either one. Hearing the paramedic's sirens Chandler and some other people went to flag them down.

Women covered their child's eyes not wanting them to see the horror.

Paramedics rushed to the damaged beyond repair car. One medic decided it was okay to take Maura out and quickly rushed her unconscious body to an ambulance. Meanwhile Jane woke up.

A pounding headache and other pains residing in her body became known instantly. Gasping in pain, and moaning she looked over herself. Screaming when she saw her leg all she could think was that she hoped it wouldn't have to be cut off. Remembering Maura, she sharply looked over to where her best friend should be. Seeing her not there gave her chills. Frantically looking around her eyes met Maura's as a medic was carrying her away. "Maura." she moaned. Looking to the people next to her realizing they were here to help her, her eyes got heavy. Deciding to give into the darkness, she blacked out. Finally residing in the peaceful state again.

~~~{ Rizzoli and Isles }~~~

Maura opened her eyes. Sealing tiles flew past her eyes at a speed that alarmed her. Realizing she was on a gurney in a hospital she looked around at the doctors next to her bed. Getting into an elevator she looked over to the doctor closest to her that was in her immediate line of vision. "Excuse me, but what's going on?" Maura questioned.

"Doctor Isles, we are taking you up to surgery. I'm Doctor Kendelyn Thomas. I'm going to be the one to perform your surgery. I'm a orthopedic surgeon and trama surgeon. I'll also be your doctor for the time being. I'll reset the bone and you might need rods to replace the existing bone. But hopefully, you'll just need pins and screws. I will have no idea until we get you into surgery. But it's going to be okay. I'm the best in my field and the best in Massachusetts. It'll be fine." The door to the elevator dinged and the gurney started moving again. Maura presumed she was on the surgical floor. Wheeling her into the OR, the doctors went to scrub in. Several nurses positioned themselves around her bed ready to lift her.

"One… Two…Three." A nurse called out then they all lifted her at once off the gurney onto the hard OR table. Maura could only watch as they flattened out the sheets. One nurse put the partition up between Maura's head and the rest of her body. Another pulled at her wrists and strapped them down so she wouldn't move them. Maura felt coldness on the rest of her body. Another nurse had taken the sheet that covered Maura's naked body off. Realizing this, Maura shut her eyes tight. With gloved hands that same nurse spread her thighs and strapped down her right ankle. Maura was completely exposed on the table, and she felt embarrassed, ashamed, and exposed. She hated this feeling. Helpless. Hopeless. Like at any second she could be harassed or abused. Looking around she saw a man she thought was too young to be a doctor. An intern she guessed. Watching his eyes trail from what he was doing to her most intimate parts made her feel even worse. His eyes stayed for more than a few seconds and she knew he wasn't just going to look away. Looking to the other people in the room she made sure no one else was looking. Seeing no one was, she relaxed slightly. Squeezing her eyes shut once more she tried to block out what was happening. She felt someone put little suction cup like things on her chest, she kept her eyes closed afraid if she opened them something might go horribly wrong.

A nurse walked out of the scrub room. She was older, late fifties, early sixties. Seeing Maura's eyes tightly shut, but obviously still awake, on the table, with her legs eagle spread, strapped down and completely exposed sickened her. "Cover her!" she yelled. Immediately someone ran up to Maura's body with a paper drape. The older nurse walked up to Maura who now had her eyes open staring up at her. "I'm so sorry. They shouldn't have left you uncovered." the nurse apologized.

"Thank you." Maura mouthed.

The nurse half smiled and as Dr. Thomas walked in the room. The nurse positioned herself where she was needed.

Dr. Thomas walked up to Maura. "Dr. Isles," she began, "I'm going to start the surgery now unless you have any questions or concerns."

Maura shook her head 'no'. "Okay. Put her under. I'll see you when you wake up. You're going to be fine."

Maura felt more relaxed that the doctor was so nice and confident. She had no worries as the mask was slowly lowered onto her mouth and nose making her go into a blissful state. A state with no worries. A state with no pain. A state with darkness. Black. A state that made her feel whole, and free, and without a care in the world, like she could live forever.

~~~{ Rizzoli and Isles }~~~

Angela, Korsak, Frost and Frankie ran into the hospital at full speed. Charging through the crowd straight up to the nurse's station, they met a woman behind the desk looking up at them frightened.

"Detective Jane Rizzoli, and Dr. Maura Isles." Frost bluntly said to the woman. He held up his badge when she hesitated and she immediately started typing.

"Dr. Isles went into surgery about half an hour ago for her leg. She has three fractures one to a bone in her ankle and the other two to her tibia. Det. Rizzoli went under at about the same time. To fix multiple things though. Open fracture to her tibia, to stop internal bleeding and get shards of glass out of her wounds. Also a lot more. It's pretty bad. Detective Rizzoli has it worse off though. The surgeon will explain as soon as she can," the woman behind the counter timidly told the four people looking at her.

"Oh, God." Angela said. Frankie steered her in the way to the waiting room chairs.

"How much longer do you think it will be?" Frost asked.

"At least a few hours for both of them."

"Thank you."

As Frost headed over to where Frankie and Angela had gone, Korsak stayed momentarily. Leaning over the counter he quietly asked the lady, "Has either of them coded?"

Taken aback by the question, it took her a little while to compose herself and look for the information in the computer. "Doctor Isles has once. Detective Rizzoli three times. And, I'm so sorry to say, but they are both at the same time right now. It's been two minutes. Three more, and they're gone."

* * *

**So, I am not a doctor, and all the medical information I am getting from the internet. **

**The names of people in this story that are not the main characters we already know are based on some of my friends. If there is any connection to you or your life it was not intended and they are purely coincidental. **

**Any mistakes made are mine.**

**I have a couple of ideas of where to go with the story, but if you have any suggestions or things you would like to see you can P.M. me or say it in a review.**

**Please review also! They keep me going and give you a chapter faster.**

**Have a great day, morning, afternoon, evening, night whatever suits your situation. Until next time...**


	4. Experiences Elsewhere

**So, I would like to thank everyone who has been adding this to your subscriptions, favorites, and so on! I really got a lot for the last chapter!**

**Also, I got a review saying that they wanted Maura to be a little more hurt than it seemed like she was. Well, if you're still with me, your wish is coming true. Maybe not as much as you wanted, but Maura might not be as well as they thought. And, If you'd like Maura to be more hurt and have ideas how I'd be open to them.**

**Also, it'd be awesome if you told me if you'd like Jane hurt worse or Maura.**

* * *

Jane stood there staring. Not exactly knowing what was going on, she stood. Frozen in time. Frozen in space. All she could see was white. For miles. But was it really miles? Maybe it was only inches. White is just like black. You can't really see very far, deep into it. Looing down over herself, more white. White pants. 'Ha! When was the last time I wore white pants?' Jane thought to herself. A white jacket covered a white camisole. Her olive skin stood out amongst everything. Looking ahead, she brushed her hair away from her face. Seeing something far off in the distance she then knew the white went on forever.

Maura just stood there. Stunned by the fact that white was all around her. Practically consumed her. Clad in an elegant white dress that would be too expensive for even her to buy, she marveled at the blankness. She wondered if she could take a step forward. Picking her foot up and moving it forward was easy. Like she was gliding. The weirdness of this whole thing was what made her weary to move forward. She couldn't feel anything. No pain. She tried to think, to remember before she was in this place. 'Pain.' She remembered feeling pain. 'Jane. Car crash. Jane was in the car crash too. Where was Jane? I need to find Jane. Maybe she's here. Maybe she's in this place. She might know why we're here.' Maura thought. Taking another step forward she thought she could see something. But what? 'A silhouette? Of a person? Maybe. Take another step.' she told her brain.

Jane couldn't make out exactly what she saw. Taking a step forward was so easy, yet so hard.

Both of them moving forward to meet this strange presence. This other thing. At twenty five feet away from the other form Maura recognized it.

"Jane!" Maura yelled. "I was so worried! Are you okay?" Maura started running to Jane.

"Maura," Jane whispered and started running as well. They met in the middle, pausing for just one second before embracing each other. "I'm okay." Jane told her, looking into her eyes.

They stayed that way. Holding each other's arms afraid if they let go they'd fall away from each other and never be able to get back. Looking into each other's eyes. Before Maura finally spoke. "What is this place, do you know?"

"I have no idea. I was hoping you knew."

"Well, what's the last thing you remember?"

"Um," Jane thought, "I remember, the car crash. And pain. I don't feel any pain, Maura. Well, pain just doesn't go away for no apparent reason! And I have dealt with pain before Maura. You just don't go into this white abyss. Maura what's going on?"

Jane started to panic and Maura recognized this. Thinking quickly she blurted, "Jane think! This is important? What else? Specifically. Tell me like you're giving a statement. Details. Individual events that happened."

Squeezing her eyes to think a memory popped in Jane's head. "I remember black. Then when I woke up again, I was on something hard. With people all around me. Doc-Doctors. They must have been doctors. Surgeons. I was going to have surgery. Then, I don't remember what."

"They must have given you the anesthesia. What if…. Never mind. That-that's stupid. Just forget it."

"No. Tell me." Jane begged.

"What if…. What if we're in Heaven? Or something…."

"I don't know. I've never thought about what it would be like. Well, okay I have but this isn't how people say it's like. Maybe we aren't in Heaven 'cause I sure know I wouldn't be there."

"Don't say that, Jane! You're a hero. You'd get into Heaven easily… If there is a Heaven."

"Oh, yah and Mrs. Can't-tell-a-lie-or-I-will-get-hives over here would get into the underworld. Yah sure. There's a Heaven Maura. Few years in Catholic school, and you'll be saying it everyday. Multiple times!"

"So. If we aren't in Heaven and we aren't in Hell-" Maura began.

"The underworld." Jane corrected.

"-Then where are we?" Maura gave with a glare to Jane.

"Some sort of limbo possibly?"

"Well, I don't believe in the afterlife. Maybe this is what death is like."

"White?"

"Possibly. No one really knows what there is after death."

Looking around them Jane thought of something, "If we are dead, where is everybody else? All the other dead people? I'd really like to meet Antonio Benivieni." Jane joked remembering their conversation they once had.

"Very funny. Very, very funny."

~~~{ Rizzoli and Isles }~~~

"Clear!" The paddles were brought down on her chest. Her body jerking upwards as the 100 volts went through the body. Trying desperately to revive her. Get her heart to start pumping again. "Shit," the surgeon said, as it did nothing. "Charge it to 200 this time! Clear!" Again her body jerked upwards slamming back down on the table hard. "Again!" she called.

~~~{ Rizzoli and Isles }~~~

Jane thought she could feel herself moving. Looking down she realized that wouldn't work, as everything was white. Nothing to compare her feet to. Looking up at Maura to see if she could see a distance being created, she saw that Maura was further away than she thought. "Maura." She said not trying to scare her. Still inching away Maura turned and saw what Jane was responding to.

"Jane." Maura said trying not to freak out.

"Maura!" Jane tried desperately to take a step forward, to be with her friend, but no avail. She kept slipping backwards. Faster now. "Maura!" she yelled.

Maura started running. Running to her friend. Running to pull her back closer. Jane was the only thing Maura had found in here and Maura for Jane, she couldn't be left alone. Despite the running it was like she wasn't running at all. She wasn't gaining on Jane at all! "Jane!" she desperately yelled. "I can't loose you! You can't go! Please, don't leave me alone in here!"

"Maura." she whimpered. But before she could say anything else she was plunged into darkness. Little did she know, she was now with her dreams and alive.

~~~{ Rizzoli and Isles }~~~

A little after two hours later, Dr. Thomas came out to the group of awaiting people. "Doctor Maura Isles." she stated waiting for people to join her. As the four people got up, she walked them to a conference type room. "Sit down, please," as everyone got seated she began. "My name is Doctor Thomas. I'm Dr. Isles' surgeon. She's alive for now, but in critical condition. We went in to repair her fractured leg. It was broken in three places. One break to a bone in her ankle, and two to her tibia. We had to replace her tibia with a metal rod, so she has a contraption on her leg, which will look like a big metal cage. Her heart stopped, twice. On the second time, when someone removed a section of the drape so we could shock her, another person realized it looked like she had some bruising on her stomach. We revived her, and then I went to look closer at the 'bruise.' It turns out she had been bleeding internally. We opened that section of her up, and performed what is called a fasciotomy. We open her up, and let the blood that was built up flow out. She currently is in the ICU. Intensive Care Unit. As soon as she is completely stable, I am going to run a few more tests. I understand this is a lot to take in. But do you have any questions?"

"Do you know about Jane?" Angela worried. Maura was like a daughter to her and she was glad that she was alive, but the fact that she hadn't mentioned anything about Jane frightened her.

"I assume you are speaking of Detective Jane Rizzoli. I was not the one who operated on her, but I can assure you, as soon as her surgeon is available to talk to you guys, they will. And, trust me. The longer it takes for an update or the doctor to come out, the better. It means she's still alive and they're working on her."

"Thank you." Korsak and Frost said together. Dr. Thomas left them all alone. Thinking. Remembering. Hoping. Praying. They all moved back to the waiting room. Waiting to hear news on Jane.

A blonde handsome doctor walked up about an hour carrying a chart. "Jane Rizzoli." He said looking up. Everyone stood up, looking hopefully at him. "My name is Dr. Caid Jareau. I operated on Jane. She is alive. But, she's far from out of the woods just yet."

~~~{ Rizzoli and Isles }~~~

Groaning in pain, Maura looked up to the nurse at the end of her bed. "Why, hello, Dr. Isles. It's nice of you to join us. I'm just going to go get your surgeon." Then she left. Maura tried to sit up, but the pain was too much.

"Hello, Dr. Isles. It's good that you're awake. Do you need anything?" Dr. Thomas asked before she started to say anything about her condition.

"It hurts. Morphine." Maura weakly responded.

"Okay. Well Melinda over here has to set up a permanent I.V. before we can give you anything hourly, but I do have some oral pain meds we can give you," Maura nodded her head. "All right," she told her. Looking toward Melinda the doctor spoke, "Would you please go get those and a cup of water?"

"Of course."

"Okay, do you have any more questions?"

Thinking, she remembered Jane. "Jane! Jane Rizzoli, how is she? She-she can't be dead! She's my best friend, please tell me she's alright!"

"Shhh. She's fine. She just got out of surgery. She's okay."

Nodding her head again, signaling that she understood, Maura's heart rate started to decrease. As the doctor acknowledged that she watched as Maura's heart rate returned to normal. The nurse walked back in handing the doctor the pills and water, she then returned to setting up for the I.V. "Here you go." she handed the things to Maura who tossed them back eagerly. "So, Dr. Isles-"

"Please, call me Maura."

"Maura, I came to discuss what's going on and what's going to happen." At that time she told Maura everything she knew. "And, also I'd like to run more tests, including MRI, CT, EMG/NCS, X-RAY, and a full body exam. And, I'd like to do all of these soon. As a doctor, you can probably understand why. I'd like to see what's going on inside as well as outside."

"Okay." Maura responded. The nurse who had been setting up her I.V. suddenly stopped. She had the needle in her hand and looked to Maura as if silently asking permission. Nodding, the nurse slid the needle into her vein and then taped it off.

"Are you having any trouble breathing?" The doctor asked.

"Somewhat. I can't take a full breath, and I can't sit up because it hurts my ribs too much."

"Okay. Well, with the tests we'll see if there's anything else. I'll go order them, and I'll also speak to your friend's surgeon, see what I can tell you about her condition."

"Thank you." Then Maura closed her eyes. Drifting off once more.

* * *

**So, again thank you! Maura and Jane aren't completely out of the woods quite yet. Please review, suggestions, everything would be really appreciated! **


	5. Breathing and Comas

**Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update. I have some things sketched out about this story and where to take it and what not, so we have a while to go before this is over.**

* * *

I stood in the middle of the nurse's station. Looking over paperwork, and updating it. I had just finished my exam on Dr. Isles. She had a broken rib bone, I was sure of it. The tricky thing was that the External Fixation device on her leg caused problems with appropriate tests that needed to be run. I couldn't do the right tests because the metal was a problem with the machines. And, there was no time to have done the tests before the surgery on her leg. "Crap!" I yelled. How was I going to do this?

My eyes along with everyone else's at the station flew up to the monitors on the wall. Someone's patient's heart was erratic. Everyone checking their patients' monitors, hoping it wasn't their own. My eyes only had to fly to one, as Dr. Isles was the only case I was handling. But, I only needed to check one. Her heart rate was 128, and steadily rising with each pulse of the monitor. I ran into her room, a few nurses behind me. She was sitting up in bed, clutching at her throat. Her face gray and she was shaky. I paused looking at the sight. I've been on this job for years, but I've never seen a patient like this. Her eyes, pleading for me to do something. Anything to make her pain stop. To fix what's wrong. Her coughing escalated violently, and I rushed into action.

~~~{ Rizzoli and Isles }~~~

Frankie had taken Angela home. He had told her that she could see Jane later. Right now, Frost and Korsak needed time with her.

Walking in, all three male's including Dr. Jareau looked at Jane. The hospital lights shining down on her made her tall frame look much smaller. Frost and Korsak's hands were clenched into fists, looking at her. Cuts on her face and arms were clearly visible, along with the bruises and other various injuries that the men knew were very small compared to the others. "What are her injuries?" Korsak asked after a few minutes of silence. Truthfully, he didn't know if he wanted to know, but it had to be asked.

"You guys are detectives, so I'm going to give it to you straight up. She's very critical. So, here it goes. She had an open fracture to her tibia. Meaning her bone was sticking out. I fixed it and it's now in a cast. There were glass shards all over her body, which took many nurses, and a few residents to pull out. I believe she has a concussion, which if she doesn't wake up within the next three hours, I'm prepared to say that she has slipped into a coma. That's why people with concussions aren't allowed to fall asleep, because a coma is very likely. Our head of neuro, a neurosurgeon went in just to see if there could possibly be a brain bleed. Where he looked he didn't see anything but I am ordering head scans, CT, and MRI just to make sure. The scans will tell us if she has a hematoma, which are brain bruises, and or bleeding. As you can see, she also has plenty of scratches, bruises, and scrapes. That cut on her forehead required eight stiches, and she has plenty more from the glass. Some injuries she could have, can only be diagnosed when the patient is awake. TMJ, Temporalmandibular joint, for one would be diagnosed once Jane is awake. Now, in this case she is lucky because I do not believe she has any disk injuries. Those are the disks in her spine, and if she had any her case would be a lot more difficult. Those are the injuries I know of so far. Like I said before, I am going to order CT, MRI, and an X-ray. So far that's it, but I may need more tests run later. I'll leave you two. Come find me if you have any questions."

Korsak and Frost just sat there, in the chairs next to Jane's bed. It was bad. They hoped and prayed that Jane would wake up soon. They couldn't handle Jane being in a coma, and they didn't think Maura would be able to either. "I'm going to call Frankie and update them about Jane." Korsak offered.

Frost just nodded his head. He was in shock that this could happen. Why did this happen to Jane and Maura? They were some of the best, non-deserving people ever. As soon as he heard the door shut, signaling that Korsak was out in the hall, Frost let the first and only tear fall. It was for both Jane and Maura. He needed to be strong for them when they couldn't help each other. People were talking and saying that Jane and Maura might be gay, and gay for each other. He wasn't sure. He saw their relationship. How they were each other's rocks. How they went to each other for everything. They leaned on each other with what ever burdened them. They trusted the other. He wasn't sure if that was love, or just good friends. Whatever it was, he needed to be Jane's Maura, and Maura's Jane for as long as it took, and he was more than willing to take that job.

~~~{ Rizzoli and Isles }~~~

My throat was scratchy. Sitting up, I looked around for some water. I started coughing, and it was harder to breathe. Looking around frantically for anything that could stop this I could feel my heart beat speed up. It was obviously so fast that it alarmed Kendelyn, and some nurses who had rushed in. I looked up into the eyes of my doctor whose own eyes were riddled and clearly showed signs of fear. 'Do I really look that bad?' I mused. My coughing got stronger, and I could taste blood in my mouth. I saw as the red flew from my mouth and onto the sheets, also feeling it dribble down my chin. As soon as that happened Dr. Thomas sprang into action.

~~~{ Rizzoli and Isles }~~~

I ran over to Maura's bedside pulling my stethoscope out of my lab coat pocket. Pressing it to Maura's back I closed my eyes trying to block out the sound in the room except for Maura's breathing. It sounded like her right lung had collapsed, or it was punctured and very close to being collapsed. "I need an intubation tray! And call an OR! Page Dr. Jacobs I need him too. Her lung is collapsed." I yelled as I pulled the pillow off the bed and flung it to the other side of the room. I lowered Maura's bed and got behind it so I was looking down at her head. Looking up every few seconds I spoke comforting words to her. "Shhh. It'll be okay. You're going to be okay. Calm down. It's alright."

A nurse ran into the room carrying the intubation tray. Having already put on gloves I reached for the laryngoscope. "Put her under." I said to the closest nurse who responded by doing as I asked and pushing some anesthesia into Maura's I.V. As soon as Dr. Isles' eyes fluttered closed I tipped her head back and slowly entered the scope in her mouth. Reaching for the tube that was handed to me I quickly put that in as well. But, it was too big. "Get me the smaller one! Now!" A thinner tube was handed to me and I put that one in. It easily went in and I tied it off with the bag. Jumping on Dr. Isles' gurney, practically straddling her waist I squeezed the bag in time with her breathing. We were moving to the OR, I knew that. But other than that I had no idea what else was going on. All I was focusing on was the rhythmic compressions of my hands, helping my patient breathe.

~~~{ Rizzoli and Isles }~~~

"She hasn't woken up in five hours. Now, that's more than I said before. I'm going to call it. She's in a coma." Then he started writing on Jane's chart. There was nothing they could do. Dr. Jareau then walked out of the room.

Sighing Korsak told Frost that he was going to see if he could get an update on Maura. They were informed she had to go into emergency surgery, and now they were even more worried. Frost just sat there. Staring at Jane. Willing her to wake up. To prove the doctor wrong. That she wasn't in a coma. She was still fighting. She would come back to them. No matter what.

* * *

**So... what do you think about how Frost is acting?**

**Also, any suggestions, things that would be cool if they were in the story, reviews, anything! Please people! :)**

**Hope your life is okay, and I hope you're sticking with this story! See you next chapter!**


	6. Xrays, MRI, and CT Scans

**Hey people. Sorry about the late update! I've been really busy with some of my other fanfic's.**

**And, I'm putting this on all my stories, I start school again September 4th, so it might take me a little while between update's because of homework and such.**

**Also, I got a review, it just says 'Guest', but thank you to that person, whoever you are, because you gave me an idea, and it's a little variation from what you said, but you'll see!**

* * *

"Hey, Maura. Don't fight the intubation, all right? I'm going to take it out. Just stay calm." Kendelyn told her. Maura's eyes had just seconds ago fluttered open, and Kendelyn was worried Maura would fight with the tube down her throat from the surgery. Moving over to the side of the bed by Maura's head, she raised the bed slightly. Undoing the tape on Maura's mouth that kept the tube there, and not moving, she tightly wrapped her hand around the tube. "Okay, when I tell you, exhale as hard as you can, and as fast as you can. I'm going to take it out. Ready… go!" Maura strongly exhaled, and quickly yet carefully Kendelyn got it out. Coughing, Maura was handed some water, which she gulped down greedily.

"Wha-What happened?"

"Shhh. Don't talk. Your throat is going to be sore for a while." She soothed. "Your T-4 on your right side punctured your lung. We managed to patch it up, and you should be fine on that note. Your rib, is back in place, and it might hurt for a while."

Just as she said that a tremendous amount of pain washed over Maura in that exact place. Seeing Maura wince and her sharp intake of breath, the doctor took out a vial from her lab coat and a syringe. Filling the syringe up to the desired measure she placed it in the I.V. "It's morphine, so it might make you a little drowsy, but it will help with the pain. If you start experiencing anything that you weren't before, tell me, or a nurse. If you press this button, it alerts the nurse's station, and me." She said pointing to the button on the remote that controls her bed. "Do you have any questions?"

Maura thought. Ever since, in the time that she had been conscious, she had thought about this. Only about this. But, she didn't know if she wanted to hear the answer. "Uh. Yah. I-I do. But, I-"

"It's okay Maura. You can ask me. I won't judge you or anything, and I will answer as honestly as I can."

Maura nodded. "It's… It's about Jane. Is… can you give me an update or something?"

Kendelyn nodded slowly. She didn't know what Maura's reaction would be. Clearing her throat, she began, "Detective Rizzoli-"

"Jane. Please. Please, call her Jane." Maura interrupted.

"Jane… her doctor is Dr. Jareau. About three hours ago, he declared her…"

Maura stopped listening. She began crying. She hadn't even heard if Jane was dead or not, but she didn't want to know. She didn't want to hear that. Repeating the doctor's words over and over in her head, she stopped. Realized something. Is. 'Her doctor _is._' If Jane were gone, it would be was.

Kendelyn tipped Maura's chin up. She knew Maura would probably be upset, but not like this.

"What? What did you say?" Maura asked.

Repeating herself she began with the last line, "He declared her in a coma. She's in a coma sweetie."

A coma. Just a coma. She's still alive. Breathing. Relief flooded over Maura. She's okay. For now. She hasn't woken up, and she may never, but she's alive. Heart is beating. Lungs inflating. Alive.

~~~{Rizzoli and Isles}~~~

She could hear a beep. Steady. Continuous. Monotonous. Over and over again. Annoying. "Turn it off." she mumbled. It continued. "OFF!" She tried to yell. But, it came out as a whisper.

Frost couldn't believe it. Had he really heard her? Or was it just his mind playing tricks on him? It was four in the morning and he hadn't slept in close to thirty hours. He looked at her again. And, she said something once again. Off is what she had said. Off. What off? What did she want off?

Jane's eyes fluttered open, then squeezed shut just as fast. Opening again, only slower she looked at the person next to her. "Frost." she whispered.

Frost sprang up, he went out to the hall, and called for a nurse, who then paged Jane's doctor. He went back in the room followed by a nurse named Amy. "Hi, Jane. How are you feeling? My name is Amy, and I'm your nurse. I paged Dr. Jareau, your surgeon. Do you remember what happened?"

Jane shook her head, and then nodded just as quickly. Maura. She was in a car accident with Maura. She had been driving, but Maura looked pretty bad when Jane woke up after the hit. "Maura. Maura! Where's Maura?" Looking to Frost, she began panicking even more, "Frost! Maura is she…. Frost, please. Please tell me she's all right! Please." Jane then began shaking her head. Crying. Mourning. She thought Maura hadn't survived. Maura couldn't be dead. She couldn't!

"Jane! Jane look at me." Frost spoke, trying to get Jane to acknowledge his presence there. "Jane, Maura's okay. She's fine. She's in her room resting right now. She's going to be okay."

Jane nodded her head with determination. She heard Frost. Maura was fine. Maura would be okay. "Can I see her?" Jane asked as Dr. Jareau walked in.

"Not, right now, Jane. You have a broken leg, so you are unable to walk. I am Dr. Caid Jareau. I'm your surgeon. Also, Dr. Isles can't have visitors just yet. The only people who have been in her room are doctors. I have to run some tests on you as well. If you are comfortable with this, I'd like to do it now. Is that okay?"

"Yes, Doctor. I suppose." Jane really didn't want to do it now, but she knew it had to be done.

"Okay. Detectives, could you please excuse us?"

Korsak, who had stepped in when Dr. Jareau did, and Frost nodded and left, giving Jane small smiles before they left the room.

Dr. Jareau walked up to Jane's bedside, pulling out the penlight; he shined it in her eyes. Squeezing her eyes shut, then opening them again, the doctor apologized. He then held up his finger for her to follow it. All the way left, then all the way right. Back to the middle, then down again. Her eyes trailed where they were meant to go. "I will be having the following tests done, MRI, CT, and X-ray. I want to see what's going on inside, all right?"

Jane nodded, and they helped her get up and into the wheelchair. They got the MRI done, and then onto the X-ray and CT.

Sitting in the chair on the way to the machines, Jane wondered about the radiation. She hadn't told anyone yet, but she knew this could do harm. Asking the person who was pushing the chair to stop, she pulled Dr. Jareau down, and whispered in his ear, "I haven't told anyone, so don't spill the beans, but will the radiation in these machines cause damage to my baby?"

* * *

**Please review! Who is the father? Or, maybe it was just a dream she had while she was in the coma, and now she believes it, or maybe her and Maura have been doing IVF procedures, and they got pregnant?! Who knows? Tell me what you think!**


	7. Fantasies

"You're not pregnant Ms. Rizzoli."

"Then how come I think I am?" Jane sat in her hospital bed, with a technician at her side. The technician pointed to a fetal monitor showing Jane that there was nothing inside.

Cleaning the jelly off Jane's stomach, she said, "You could've dreamt it. While in the coma you could've made up a whole life about yourself, but it was untrue. May I ask do you know who the father was?"

"… Maura. We had been doing IVF procedures, and I guess it would be a couple weeks ago that we found out that it worked. I'm sorry for dragging you down here. I guess you were right, it was a dream."

"It's totally understandable. Sorry that you aren't. You seem… hopeful. Like you really wanted to be pregnant."

"It's alright. I guess it's kind of crazy huh."

"What is?" The technician started to put away the supplies, and clean up everything.

"This. This dream. That _Maura _and I are together. I mean, I love Maura, like a friend, but that we are _together _is kinda… different."

She smiled, and began to move the things toward the door. "I'll let Dr. Jareau know that you're done. And, not pregnant."

"Thanks." Jane said quietly. None of this made sense. Why Maura? Why would she believe that she was in a relationship, a sexual relationship with her best friend? It's all so weird.

"Jane, how are you feeling?" The doctor asked as he stepped in.

"I'm okay. I don't know why I thought that, and believed that."

"It's common for coma patients to have dreams then wake up and question their reality. Totally normal."

Jane just nodded. What would life with Maura be like?

~~~{Rizzoli and Isles}~~~

"She dreamt that we were together?" Maura was flabbergasted. How the heck did Jane's subconscious conjure that up? Kendelyn just nodded. "And, what happened? How did you find this out?"

"Dr. Jareau, her doctor, told me. Apparently, she thought you two had a sexual relationship, and had been doing IVF procedures. She thought she was pregnant, and had been for a couple of weeks now."

Maura's eyes were wide. A sexual relationship. With Jane. Maura tried to picture being in her bed, naked, with Jane touching her. Maura had never even seen the extremities of Jane's body, never mind thought of doing… that. "And… um… she? How…?" Maura couldn't get any sentence out. Her head kept turning to the side and her face purely showed concentration, and confusion.

"I'll… leave you to it." Kendelyn then got up from the end of Maura's bed, and walked out.

"Uh… Doctor!" Maura called to her.

"Yes?" She popped her head back in.

"When can I see her?"

Kendelyn walked back into Maura's room. "Well, you have a broken leg, so you can't be walking anywhere. And, she isn't doing so well. You have progressed extensively over the week you've been here. Once she starts improving a little, we thought that we could move you two to a room, where it'd be just you two. I'd be both of your doctors. What do you think of that?"

Maura nodded and smiled. "I'd like that."

"Fantastic. But, remember, that might be a little while okay?"

"Yes, thank you. Um… before you leave, I have one more question."

"Of course. What would you like to know?"

"When do you think I'll be able to walk again?"

"It could take a while. I'd say, with the progress you're making, a week or two."

"And, how long will Jane be in here?"

"It's hard to tell at this point."

"Thanks, Doc."

Kendelyn smiled, nodded, and walked out once again.

A baby with Jane. Maura was left wondering about that. Surely Maura had pleasured herself multiple times on her own, but the thought of doing it with Jane…. That was something to think about. Maura tried to picture it. All of it.

Going to the gynecologist with Jane. Having her hand being tightly squeezed as she sat next to Jane, as the various objects were placed, and messed around with in Jane's most private area. Then, making it up to Jane later at night. Going through the whole pregnant stage. Reassuring her, loving her. Everything. All that leading up to having her hand probably broken and a baby in their arms.

And, truthfully, to Maura, that sounded perfect. Like something she wanted to do.

"Sound's nice Jane," She mumbled to Jane, like she could hear her, "sounds really nice." She drifted off into oblivion once again, feeling totally happy, and excited. Although, she didn't know she'd be drifting off into a dream similar to the one Jane had.

* * *

**I know this was short, and non eventful, but I need it to be in there before the real fun begins. :)**

**Reviews only take a second, and they make me work faster.**


	8. Losing Weight

**I am so, so sorry for the wait between updates. I feel horrible. I have school going which is taking a lot of my time along with the other fanfics that I have going. I know that's a horrible excuse, but it's the truth.**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Jane had had the whole pregnancy bit. Maura was now in a boot for her leg, and getting healthy again. She was discharged yesterday with appointments and plans to meet up with Dr. Thomas, for follow up exams. Jane was still in the hospital, not really progressing to where the doctors wanted her to be. Four days ago she had transferred doctors and was now with Dr. Thomas as well. All three women found that the situation was relatively pleasant since Maura was with Jane at all times and if Maura had any questions about her leg, it was easy to ask.

Everyday Maura was in Jane's room. Sleeping there every night too. They talked about whatever was going on, whatever BPD gossip Jane should know about to be in the loop. Jane was tired of the whole hospital experience and wanted to go home, but Maura was much more comfortable with Jane at the hospital and wouldn't let her get an AMA discharge. Also, Maura wouldn't be able to treat Jane if something should go horribly wrong because of the boot she was stuck in.

Jane had healed from everything over the past few weeks, but still her stats and levels weren't within the acceptable parameters. Something was wrong, and they just didn't know what. Jane felt fine and she didn't know what all the fuss was about since she couldn't read medical charts or the heart monitor. Every time a grim face appeared by medical personnel while they were in Jane's room, Maura would spend hours on end afterward trying to comfort Jane.

Jane would break down, sobbing because no one knew what was wrong and Maura each time tried to tell her that it would be okay and they would fix what ever was wrong. It had been painful weeks until the doctor had broken the news to both the women. Just mere hours ago they had been in pain. Now, it was excruciating.

Kidney Failure.

Tears had not stopped coming out of Jane's eyes. It wasn't the worst possible out come that could've happened, but it wasn't the best. Maura now sat in the bed with Jane soothing her and trying her best to be of comfort. "Jane you're going to be okay. It'll be fine. You'll see."

Jane shook her head tears flew out of her eyes at the jagged movement. "No, Maura. It's not. I won't," her broken voice said. Truthfully, there wasn't much they could do, and all the treatments were humiliating in some way.

Hemodialysis.

Peritoneal Dialysis.

Kidney Transplantation.

Only three shots. Three treatments that could work.

Jane was thirsty all the time. She greedily drank, but there was barely any output of the cause of those actions. Each time she did stand up she became excessively dizzy, and had to hold on to Maura who helped her hop to the bathroom since she couldn't put pressure on her broken leg.

When Kendelyn revealed the news, she had also said that they needed to measure the urine output and she'd be back in a few hours to do the easy procedure. Maura had explained what that meant, and was a cause for a few more tears to drop. Jane knew they had done it before in the ambulance, but she wasn't awake for that and hadn't really experienced it. Maura having it done and knowing what was going on at the time had also told Jane what it would feel like, and that if Jane wanted she would stay with her the whole time. Jane didn't want Maura to see her like that, but agreed anyway. She knew she'd need the support.

Jane and Maura both knew the doctor wouldn't be in for a few more hours as her call time was seven P.M. Jane also wanted time alone to her self to think this through and process it all by herself. She could tell that Maura had lost weight over the past few weeks. Firstly because when she was in the hospital, she wasn't very hungry and she slept all the time. Then after she got out she had been with Jane all the time. She could see Maura's jaw line easier than she had before, and she could easily wrap her hand around Maura's wrist. Jane was worried about her, and she forced Maura out, and home.

The procedure was done, and now they were all just waiting to see which treatment should be done first. It was up to Jane. They would just have to wait for morning to begin the first treatment of this long process.

* * *

**I know this was a little short, but I needed to update and I have a horrible case of writer's block. If anyone has any ideas for me, I'd love to hear them!**

**Also, any reviews are greatly appreciated! Whether it's "hello" or "I hate this story. Just stop now" or anything, I'd still like to hear from you.**

**And, my updates will probably only be on the weekends because of school.**

**Like I said, I have a few ideas for this story, and a few scenes played out, but if you would like to see anything specific in this, please speak up!**

**Have a great week! See you soon!**


	9. Death Always Comes

**Hey guys. So this is the last chapter. I just have no more inspiration for this one anymore, and I felt like it was going no where. Sorry. :(**

* * *

****Maura sat with Jane all night long until she awoke the next morning.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Maura asked her.

"I'm okay," she whispered quietly. Her voice was strained and she was just barely awake.

"Um... have-have you thought about what you want to do?"

"I haven't even thought about it," she confessed, closing her eyes against the brightness of the room. Concentrating, she said, "I just want what will help me the fastest. I don't want to be here. I just want to go home. Just take me home."

"Jane you will die if I were to take you home. You need to get better. You have to get better. I will not loose you," Maura pleaded.

Sighing, Jane nodded her head. She knew it'd be better if she fought this. She knew. She was just so tired.

"I'll try Maura. I'll try."

"Thank you," she said. Jane's eyes closed, and Maura knew she'd gone back into unconsciousness.

Waking some hours later, Jane opened her eyes to an empty room. During her dream, she had come up with an answer for her treatment plan.

They did the procedure the next day. When it didn't work, they tried another one, then the other. None worked, as they all feared. There was nothing the doctors could do and soon they sent Jane home with Maura. No matter how hard Jane tried to fight, it was no use. She died a few days after that. Her last words endlessly rang in Maura's ears.

"I love you Maura Isles. And I mean that in more than just a friendship."

* * *

**So I know, I didn't really do this story justice with the ending, but it needed to end. If you have any inkling to read some of my others (they're much better than this) I have more Rizzoli and Isles ones, Grey's Anatomy, Castle, and Criminal Minds. Thank you all for being wonderful readers to my first ever story, and I hope to see you back reading some others!**


End file.
